


Sadie Hawkins

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Sadie Hawkins Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Al is a queer kid on the painful end of bullies, especially when the annual Sadie Hawkins dance rolls around. This time, though, Al may have just found a handsome protective date with a whole hockey team to back him up.





	Sadie Hawkins

Al isn’t against the concept of Sadie Hawkins dances. In fact, the idea is rather pleasing in general, because she rather fancies the idea of asking out a handsome boy when she's presenting feminine. All of her friends know of course, that she's gender fluid, and they indulge her on any given day. But with a Sadie Hawkins dance comes a rare opportunity– asking a cute boy to a dance while she's having a ‘girl day’- as many of the other students called it. 

But there is also the very real possibility of getting her ass kicked by a few of the junior boys who still believe genders came in pairs and that ‘gays’ would burn. 

She doesn’t usually let that stop her because she has a lot of friends to watch her back. Still, she’s gotten into fights and really how awful would it be to have a gorgeous gown to go to a dance with but have a bloody eye or a broken nose… It would be a downer. 

Which was why on this particular ‘girl day’ Al really didn’t want to tango with Lenny and the older boys. Yet here she is, facing off against the dumb fuck and his cronies.

“Fuck,” Al curses softly. “I knew I shoulda brought backup….” 

Of course, the only people that she didn’t want to see had to be hanging out down by the lockers on the loneliest stretch of the second floor after school.

 “Well, well,” Lenny says, a perfectly smug twist to his lips. “You are looking nice today. Must have some nice plans.” 

As opening lines go, that’s fairly tame, and Al just grimaces at his presence. 

“Thanks,” is all Al says in response before turning back to her locker.

There’s a moment of quiet as the older boys approach. One boy breaks the silence. “I bet skirts speed up the whole ‘taking it up the ass’ thing huh?” 

A second boy laughs, and he adds helpfully, “He’s probably not even wearing undies. Just flip the skirt up and go.” 

And that’s enough for Al to retaliate. She turns and starts to return their biting comments with insults of her own. Never the type to take anything lying down, her mouth or her fist always ends her up in a fight. The traded barbs continue for several moments, the boys around her- five in all, too many to win against on her own- throwing out every bit of homophobic shit their tiny minds can conjure. The comments about the ‘girl-boy’ and the upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance also pops up, and those jabs cut a little deeper than the other ones. 

So Al returns fire with personal insults about the boys around her, using every bit of gossip and info she has on them to make it as personal as she can. 

Being in so many fights and arguments gave Al one advantage- she could always see when she’d hit the breaking point. There was a moment on another person’s face when words got too sharp or too strong, and then they’re lunging for the fight. 

Al had seen this face plenty of times, and she had made it a few times herself. 

So she sees the moment she’s pushed a little too far into Lenny’s soft spot. She braces herself for the first impact, eyes shut tight and arms coming up defensively. Well, Mum would be proud she didn’t punch first this time…! 

But the blow never comes. Instead there’s a loud slam and a sudden commotion in front of him. Al’s eyes pop open again to find Lenny on the ground and another junior standing among Lenny’s cohorts. 

The boy is tall and wide with hair down to his shoulders. Al recognizes him as a junior as well- on the hockey team if she recalls correctly-, but they’d never talked in class or in the hallways. Matt has always been a really quiet dude, and to see him there towering over everyone else is incredibly intimidating.

Matt takes a step forward and Al has a brief moment of fear that the other was going to join in… But Lenny was gripping the side of his face like he’d been smacked, and Matt wasn’t making a move.   
  
“In your note,” Matt says in a quiet deep murmur. “… you said you had an invitation…?” 

Al blinks uncomprehendingly at him, still stunned by his appearance, so Matt jerks his chin toward a sign on the wall. ‘SADIE HAWKINS’, it read in big letters. It takes another moment before the puzzle pieces click into place, and Matt’s sudden appearance makes sense. He was trying to save Al and Al’s honor in some quiet way. It maybe comes with a bit of machismo showmanship on Matt’s part. 

But it was perfect for Al and her particular style of drama. It was a perfectly set scene, and Al would roll with the drama.  

Al grins as the other boys gape at the two of them. Emboldened by the whole thing, she stands up straighter and crosses her arms. Then she says, “Yeah, I wanted to invite you to the Sadie Hawkins. If you’re not into it, you’re not the only one on my list, but if you are into it….”   
  
Matt offers a nod, a barely there blush, and then he reaches out his hand. “Yes,” he says softly. “I accept.” 

Al grins and slams her locker door closed. “Awesome.” She comes forward and takes his hand. 

As Al walks past the other boys, and she finds a whole team of hockey players waiting on the other end of the hall. So that was why the other boys hadn’t jumped in and tried to beat down the two of them. A whole team of buff hockey dudes waiting in the wings to support them against homophobes? Hell yeah, that felt good. 

“Are you okay?” Matt asks softly as they walk back to his team. 

“Yeah,” Al says, blush on her face deepening. “Yeah I’m good.” She glances up, almost shy, to take in the curve of his jaw and the color of his eyes. Matt is really pretty handsome, and Al grins. "Like, actually super good. Did you mean it back there? You'll go with me." 

Matt blushes a bit darker red and he nods, looking away. "Uh, yeah. If you'll have me." 

Oh, Al is already diving head first into a crush. This Sadie Hawkins is bound to be the best one yet. 


End file.
